The Matrix: Renaissance
by Trinity Eternity
Summary: After Revolutions, someone who wasn't supposed to exist is discovered by the crew of the New Neb. However, with this stranger come another two surprises.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The Wachovsky Brothers own everything. I only came up with Eternity.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She ran as she never did in her whole life. The black woman was being pursued by two tall and very white men. No, not men. Vampires. And they worked for the Merovingian.

Niobe had something he wanted: a message from the Oracle. No one knew where she was since the truce between humans and machines. Now, for some reason, she had sent a letter to the humans, but not to ordinary ones.

Seraph, her guardian phoned the (second) Nebuchadnezzar. That message was addressed to this crew.

Just two blocks from here, Niobe thought, while running and firing casually her opponents behind her.

She turned the corner, saw her exit and heard the phone ringing. In less than a minute she had returned to the real world.

'You made it!' she heard Link shouting.

'Tell me something I don't know' Niobe said calmly while Sparks took the spike off her head.

'Hey, there is no need to be rude, mistress second-in-command!' Link defended.

Niobe glared at him.

'Now show us what's on that disk, will you Link' Ghost just entered the broadcasting room.

'Shouldn't we wait for the captain?' Sparks asked.

'I'm here' Morpheus said. 'Link…'

The operator nodded and put the disk running.

The Oracle's voice was heard in the Neb, making all of them remember old memories.

'The time has come. Justice will be made. Light will spread again. There is someone who needs to be freed. Be ready.'

There was a long silence, but finally Sparks asked, 'Has anyone understood anything?'

'Don't look at me pal' Link said.

'Captain…' Ghost said waiting for an answer.

Morpheus turned around to go away and just said 'We're going to wait'.

'Ma'am…' Ghost wanted an answer.

'I don't know. Morpheus was the last person who talked to her. It was two years ago and it was about…' Niobe didn't finish.

'You think, now, it may have something to do with Him?' Ghost asked.

'I have no idea' she answered.

'I'm sorry to interrupt' Sparks started, 'but Ma'am, you're bleeding.'

Niobe put her hand in her head, 'It was that bastard and his vampires. Don't worry, I'll take care of it'. And Niobe headed to the medical bay.

'Link, I need to go to the garden, now.' Ghost said.

Link was about to say out loud "You miss her a lot" but decided against it.

After two days, Sparks was starting to think this wasn't a very good idea. Their mission was to free as many minds as they could. Dreadbolt would be pissed when he discovered that they had passed two days waiting for a word of the prophet. They did not even know if she was about to contact them. Sparks expressed his feelings at breakfast in the third day:

'I know my opinion doesn't count but I'll communicate it anyway. I think this is a waste of time. How do we know she is going to call? And if she does, you can't believe her. C'mon, the prophecy and everything. Look where it took Neo…he's…' Sparks never ended this phrase.

Niobe punched the table, got up, glared at him and said, making every word more violent than the previous one 'Goddamn you Sparks. Shut the fuck up. You have THREE OPTIONS NOW: 1st-You shut up and eat your goop; 2nd- You shut up and go to the operating chair and wait for her; or 3rd- You shut up and stay like that until we drop you in Zion.'

No one has ever seen Niobe shouting like this. Well, maybe Morpheus, because he was the only one that didn't look afraid.

Sparks opened his mouth to apologize, but Niobe cut him dangerously 'another word and we drop you right here.'

Sparks nodded and got out of the kitchen.

Niobe sat again, taking a deep breath.

Although, the next second Sparks re-entered the kitchen.

Niobe asked for patience and in a controlled, however, dangerous voice, she asked 'What now?'

He nodded at the broadcasting area.

'Talk!' she said with her voice rising.

Sparks said one word 'Seraph.'

Everyone looked at him, waiting for a proper answer.

Sparks raised an eyebrow 'Well he's on the phone…'

Morpheus ran to the operating chair.

When the rest of the crew reached him, he had already talked to the Guardian of the Oracle.

'We'll broadcast in an hour' he said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Within an hour, Morpheus, Niobe and Ghost were inside.

When the team reached the Oracle's door, Seraph opened it for them.

'Welcome. She is waiting. Follow me' he said.

So they followed him to the kitchen, where the Oracle stood.

She looked exactly the same and smiled.

'Morpheus, Niobe and Ghost… it was a long time, wasn't it?' she asked, while checking some cookies.

Morpheus nodded.

'You are asking yourselves why I called you here…'

Morpheus interrupted 'Why now?'

'Because someone decided it would be now.'

'Who?' Niobe asked.

The Oracle pointed to the inscriptions over her door.

'So… there is someone I need you to free' the seer said.

In that moment, they heard a door closing and a voice of a child greeting:

'Hello Oracle! Oh… I didn't know you had visits…' It was Sati.

Though, she wasn't alone.

Morpheus and Niobe gasped. No, it can't be Morpheus thought.

Sati was followed by another girl… no, a woman, a young woman with no more than seventeen years. She was tall, elegant and pale. She was dressing well adjusted trousers that made her look really slim, a shirt and a long coat.

Everything was made of black latex which contrasted with her white skin.

Her face was expressionless… no, not expressionless, but cold. Her eyes where hidden behind black sunglasses and her dark hair was hardly tied at the back of her head. She carried guns, lots of guns.

Of course that Morpheus and Niobe first thought she was the first Neb's second-in-command: Trinity.

But Ghost didn't confuse this girl with Trinity. He knew Trin too well, even though this woman looked at them with a superior look, as Trinity would do.

'Oh… hello honey, I see, you went for a walk' the Oracle said.

'Yes, but now I am tired. I'll go to sleep' Sati said, getting out of the kitchen.

When Morpheus recovered from the shock, he asked the woman 'Who are you?'

Slowly, she turned her head to look straight at Morpheus.

She ignored him and turned to the Oracle.

'I've taken care of this young lady since she was a baby. Now, she is ready to get out' the Oracle informed.

'You're not a program, are you?' Niobe asked.

'No' the other simply answered.

'Well, this lady is special. She knows everything' the Oracle said, taking a cigar. 'Seraph taught her how to fight, too.'

The young woman looked at her watch and informed 'It is time…'

'I know, honey' the Oracle answered. 'Just go and do what you have to do… I'll miss you…'

'Thank you…for everything. Say goodbye to Sati for me.' She thanked.

She turned to the Neb's crew 'Let's go.'

While they were walking down the stairs, Morpheus stated 'You didn't answer my question.'

'I know' she simply said.

'If you want to stay aboard my ship, you will have to learn how to be a little more polite' Morpheus whispered.

They reached the street and the strange woman guided them to an old garage, where was a black Cadillac.

'Tell me your names and I shall tell you mine' she said, stopping.

'We don't have to' declared Ghost.

'And why do you say that?' she asked.

'The Oracle told us that you knew everything' affirmed Niobe. 'Then we acknowledge that you know who we are.'

'My name is… Eternity' she admitted. 'Now, let's go. We have work to do.'

'What work?' Morpheus asked.

'This is our last chance to do this before… something big happens' Eternity informed. 'And we need some vital information, so we can… do what we are supposed to do.'

'What's that?' Ghost asked.

'She says that when you have to, you'll know' Eternity stated. 'Now, get in the car.'

Eternity took the wheel. Niobe didn't like that. She was the best driver in the matrix. Well, not really the best she thought. The second-in-command never admitted it, but she really doubted she could go to the freeway, jump on a motorcycle with a passenger and go the wrong way. Yeah. Trinity was a hell of a driver she thought.

'So… will you tell us where we can get this information?' Ghost broke the silence.

'The Oracle thinks I shouldn't. She said you wouldn't like it' Eternity explained. 'But… since I don't believe in any of this fate crap…'

Morpheus, who was in the back sit with Ghost, looked at Eternity and raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. Interesting he thought.

'So…where are we going?' Niobe asked.

'There is only one person that can give us what we want…' Eternity stated.

'You've gotta be kidding…' Ghost said as a sign of understandment.

'I never do. We've got to go to the Chateau' Eternity said coldly.

'What will we be looking for?' Niobe asked.

'Two disks' she informed.

'With what?' Morpheus wanted to know.

'I told you… vital information' Eternity said.

That confirmed what Morpheus suspected: this girl didn't trust them.

'Why are we going directly to the Chateau? How do you know he is there?' Niobe asked.

'What time is it?' Eternity asked.

'Midnight' Niobe's temper was starting to rise.

'He isn't in the Chateau. That's why we're going there now' she answered turning a dangerous corner.

'Wouldn't it be better if we talked to him?' Ghost asked.

'That's the problem. I already did, but he didn't wanna deal' Eternity stopped the car. 'We're here.'

'I thought the Chateau was in the mountains' Morpheus stated, more than asked.

'It is' she confirmed, while taking a key from a pocket.

Eternity opened a door with that same key and revealed a white hallway with a lot of doors 'Get in'.

When everyone got in and started walking after Eternity, Ghost asked 'I thought this place had been destroyed'.

'It was, but after the Architect realized that this matrix was about to last, he rebuilt the back doors. He needs them. They're handy' Eternity explained.

'Why are we doing this now? I mean… why didn't you do this before?' Niobe asked.

'I needed to be sure.'

'Of what?' Morpheus asked.

'That you were really about to come' Eternity said. 'Are you armed?'

They all nodded.

'Good. Here's the plan: There will be lots of guards or there will be none. Either way, you stay in the hall, while I get to the library…understood?' Eternity informed.

'Okay' Niobe acknowledged.

'Here we go' Eternity informed, opening the door on her left.

They entered the huge hall of the Chateau. Apparently, it was empty.

Eternity ran and jumped the stairs silently.

'Holly Christ, she's fast' Ghost thought, while walking carefully to the middle of the hall.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Morpheus went to guard the front door as Niobe guarded the library door.

One minute everything was quiet, the other there was a party in the hall.

Ghost was attacked from behind, however he was ready and started taking care of his opponents.

Two guys, the same guys that pursued Niobe three days ago jumped in front of her.

'Missed us?' one asked.

'Not at all' Niobe answered, shooting them. 'Gotcha.'

'I don't think so' the other vampire said and started a fight.

Morpheus was in the worst situation. He was surrounded by several guys who attacked him.

Ghost was starting to get worried. They had been fighting for a long time and just a few attackers had died. 'Where is that girl?'

Next second, he heard a pistol being fired twice. The bodies of the vampires that attacked Niobe fell to the ground, revealing Eternity behind them with a gun in each hand. She turned to Morpheus and fired his opponents.

Ghost took advantage of this distraction and broke the necks of the last two guys.

'Silver bullets' Eternity answered Niobe's silent question. 'C'mon.'

When they were about to use the backdoor, someone attacked Eternity. She turned and saw another pale man in front of her. The girl lifted her guns and started firing.

That should be the chief Niobe thought. Because the others were fast but this one moved like a shadow and avoided every bullet.

Eternity ran out of bullets, threw the guns to the ground and clutched her teeth 'I have no time for this shit.'

She moved to her adversary tried to punch him in the face, but he blocked her.

'Really?' she muttered, kicking him in the chest.

He's fast, but she is much faster Morpheus thought.

The vampire attacked her, but she defended herself with only one hand, making him look really slow.

After playing this game for a few seconds, Eternity attacked with a couple of punches and a kick. A special kick. The scorpion kick. The vampire looked exhausted, so it was time for the mercy kick. A bullet time kick. Trinity's signature kick.

After putting her feet on the ground, Eternity turned to Morpheus and shouted 'Let's get outta here.'

They got out of the white hallway in front of the Cadillac. They entered and Eternity put her foot in the accelerator.

'Why are you going so fast?' Niobe asked.

'Shit' was her answer. 'We're being chased.'

Morpheus asked by whom, but his words weren't heard, because of the noise made by the Cadillac's engine.

'Shoot them' Eternity said loudly.

'We're running out of guns' Niobe said.

'Ghost, you're over an MP5. Morpheus, take the shotgun that's in the back of the car. Niobe take these MAC's' Eternity shouted.

In a few minutes, they were being chased by the Merovingian's guys and by cops.

Eternity drove that car as fast as she could.

She got in a dark hallway that she knew better than anyone.

'Hey, you see that old building?' she shouted above the sound of the sirens. 'I'll slow down so you can go there. The electricity house, in the roof, is full of guns. Take some sniper riffles and wait.'

'What about you?' Niobe shouted.

'They'll pursue me. I'll bring them here, where you can get them out of my ass' was the answer. 'Ready?...GO NOW!'

Niobe, Ghost and Morpheus opened the doors, got out of the car and went to the stairs.

When they reached the roof, Morpheus took down the electricity house's door. There, they found guns, lots of guns. They took some riffles and took their positions. They could see every movement Eternity did, but the distance was huge, so they couldn't take anyone down.

'The girl is good' Ghost noticed.

'I've got a feeling that she has more tricks under her sleeve' Morpheus commented.

'What the hell is she doing?' Niobe cut.

Eternity stopped the car, got out of it and started running.

'Look, they're locking her' Ghost said.

It was true. The cars of the cops were all around her. 'Well, at least, the exiles didn't catch her' Morpheus thought.

'We've gotta help her!' Niobe assumed.

When she said that, Eternity reached a motorcycle and with a couple of skilful managements she escaped and was coming in their direction.

Morpheus's phone rang: 'Jeez, who is she and how'd she do that?' He turned his phone off.

Eternity twisted and confused lots of drivers that ended up colliding with each others. Now, there were only four cars hunting her. One was an exile's.

'Now, come on. Almost have you…C'mon…' Niobe whispered.

When Eternity's followers were close enough, Ghost was the first to fire.

Within a couple of minutes, Eternity's ass was clean of seekers.

The skilled girl joined the rest of the group on the rooftop 'Let's go.'

She was holding another key and opened the electricity house's door, but this time revealing a meeting room that Morpheus knew too well.

They followed Eternity to the center of the room, where she stopped and turned to face the crew of the Neb.

Niobe looked around and noticed 'We're in the Heart 'o the City, aren't we?'

Eternity nodded and faced Morpheus 'You know why we're here. I choose the red pill.'

Morpheus nodded, took a red pill out of his jacket and said 'You have a lot to explain.'

She nodded and took the red pill.

Later, after setting Eternity free, the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar joined in the kitchen.

'She really has a lot to explain' Link said.

'Yeah, I mean: 1st she knows the Oracle' Sparks said.

'2nd she knows the Merovingian, when he's not at home and what he hides there' Ghost added.

'She really can kick ass and she had silver bullets' Link included.

'She drives like I've never seen a plugged in do' Niobe said.

'This is really strange…' Sparks said.

'But you are forgetting the most important things' Morpheus continued 'she has hair, her muscles didn't atrophy and…'

'Her fighting style' Ghost concluded.

'What?' Sparks asked.

'Didn't you see her fighting?' Ghost questioned.

'We couldn't, she was really fast!' Link said.

'Follow me' Morpheus ordered.

So they did. The team followed Morpheus into the jack-in area.

He inserted some disks in the computer and said 'Now watch.'

He ran two records: first, Eternity's fight in slow motion; then, someone fighting Trinity.

'Christ!' Sparks exclaimed.

'Shit! How…? I mean…What..? The fighting patterns are really similar… What does that mean?' Link asked.

Morpheus took a deep breath and shook his head 'I have no idea.'

There was a silent long moment.

'What about those disks we stole?' Ghost asked.

'They're encrypted. A very good job, that is. It'll take some days until we discover how to read them' Link answered.

Suddenly, they heard 'Shit!'

Niobe looked at Morpheus and they all moved into the medical bay.

Eternity was awake.

'How…How…How…' Link was confused and didn't ask what he wanted to, but everyone knew what his question was: How is possible that she has enough strength to be awakened?

Morpheus ran to her and whispered 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm fine' she answered. Morpheus wasn't really waiting for an answer; he was expecting her to collapse.

The real Eternity was alike her RSI: slim and long body, pale skin, but her hair was fallen near her shoulders and for the first time, Morpheus looked into her eyes. She had sapphire eyes, just like…

'So… this is the famous Nebuchadnezzar.' Eternity stated. She looked around and 'You must be Link. And you're Sparks.'

'Yeah' Sparks muttered.

Link was too shocked to say a single word.

Ghost headed to Eternity and said 'You'd better rest.'

Eternity nodded and closed her eyes.

Everyone was getting out of the room but Eternity stopped them 'Hey, Ghost? Did you find a girlfriend or you're still dedicated to a highest propose?'

Ghost stopped, everyone faced him. 'What do you mean?'

'Oh, I see you still follow Augustine' Eternity said, closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Hey, Ghost!' Sparks called. 'What did she mean by that?'

Ghost ignored him and headed to Morpheus 'Captain, I will be in my room if you need me'.

'Go rest Ghost. We all will' Morpheus advised.

'Alleluia, thought you'd never say that Cap' Sparks said, heading to his room.

'If you need me, Sir…' Link started.

'I know where to find you' Morpheus concluded.

The operator went to his room.

'You're not coming?' Morpheus asked Niobe.

'You go without me. I need a shot' Niobe tiredly said.

'You okay?' Morpheus faced her with concern.

'Just fine. Don't worry' Niobe stated. Though, Morpheus didn't look convinced. 'I'm a big girl, you know?'

'I know you are' Morpheus said expressionless.

And then, when Niobe looked into his eyes, she knew. She knew he wanted her to stay with him. She knew what troubled him.

'Go to the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute.'

Morpheus nodded and went to the kitchen.

Niobe entered the medical bay and there she was.

Eternity. She was sleeping. Niobe checked on her and everything was alright. Impressive Niobe thought. She is as tired as any of us.

The second-in-command shot herself in the plug of her right arm.

'Now, this feels good' she said to herself. Niobe took another look at Eternity and got out of the room.

'This is so strange' Morpheus told Niobe. 'I feel like I already met her.'

'No. You already met Trinity. It's different' Niobe opposed.

'But why is this girl so much like her?'

'The Oracle said she was special.'

'Is it possible that…' Morpheus started.

'No' Niobe interrupted. 'You know as well as I do that it isn't.'

Morpheus nodded and took more water from his cup.

'We'd better go rest, now' Niobe said, getting up.

Morpheus still didn't look convinced.

Niobe took a deep breath and stated 'As you said, she as a lot to explain…'

'I know… you're right… you always are. We'd better go rest' and with that, he got to his feet and accompanied Niobe to their bedroom.

Later that night, when Ghost was taking his shift, someone affirmed 'Everything's calm'.

He turned to see Eternity standing beside a jack-in chair, examinating it.

'What are you doing here?' he asked with his deep voice.

'Walkin' around' she answered.

'C'mon, I'll take you to the medical bay, so I'll be able to see what's wrong with you.'

'There's nothing wrong…' Ghost declarated.

'I know…' Eternity said.

'You'd better rest Eternity' Morpheus ordered, while getting in the bay. 'Ghost, come with me'.

'I'm telling you captain. She came to me and said she was "walking around" ' Ghost told Morpheus.

'How's this possible?' Morpheus murmured to himself.

'I've no idea, sir'.

'Alright… continue your shift. If something weird happens again, call me'.

In the morning, when Morpheus came to the kitchen area, the crew was all there.

'Link, do we have any news about Eternity?' he asked.

'Sir… I… ran all the tests and… she is able to start her training… I mean… if she needs it…'

'We set her free yesterday and she is ready to start training?' Morpheus asked in disbelief.

'I don't need any of it' Eternity said, getting in the room.

Morpheus couldn't believe it. She was standing and as ready for a fight as any crew member.

'I won't argue with you. But you need to understand that I'm in charge here and I want answers'.

'Then you won't have them now' she simply said.

'Who says that?'

'If we were standing in Her kitchen, I would tell you to look to that latin proverb that's standing over the door' she explained.

'I did…' he remembered.

Eternity nodded.

'Sparks, how're you doing with those disks?' she asked.

'We're having some problems…' Link admitted.

'I was expecting that' Eternity muttered. 'We've gotta go in'.

'We're two hours away from Zion' Niobe informed 'Which means that we'll need forty hours to recharge'.

Eternity looked expressionless at Morpheus and she slowly nodded.

'Hey Eternity, c'mon here, I wanna introduce you to this lovely goop we have to eat every day' Sparks happily said.

'Sparks' Ghost called.

'Yes'

'Shut up' Ghost ordered.

'I'll see what I can do with the disks' Eternity got out.

'I've never heard of her. Is she a good hacker?' Link asked.

'You'd better ask her' Niobe said.

Almost two hours after, Link went to the jack-in area to find Eternity decrypting the disks.

'Having any luck?' he asked.

'I decrypted almost everything, but we still need to go in, so we can get what really matters' she informed.

'And, what is that?

'You'll know' she answered.

'Let me see what you've got' Link said, taking the controls.

Link was looking at a piece of art. All the information was about the life of a man. He lived alone and worked in a computer enterprise.

'How can this be vital to us?' he asked.

'You ask too much' she answered.

'Sorry! I just wanted to tell you that we're arriving. Don't you wanna come and see?'

'…Sure …'


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Doors opened, beds made… welcome home'

'Thank you Control. It's good to be home' Niobe answered as the doors of gate three were opened and Zion was revealed.

'Zion' Eternity muttered.

'We're home…' Morpheus said.

Morpheus went to show Eternity Zion and her quarters, when suddenly…

'Morpheus!'

'Hey Kid.'

'Hello I … Holy Christ!' Kid started thinking that he was in heaven, and Trinity was with him.

'Kid, this is our newbie, Eternity. Eternity, this is Kid, Captain of the One.'

Eternity nodded seriously.

'Well… I had just wanted to tell you that the Horus, the Zeus and the Hammer are in Zion too and there will be a meeting tonight before the party.'

'We'll be there' Morpheus assured.

'Good… see you later then' and Kid went away.

'Isn't he too young to be a Captain?' Eternity asked.

'A little, but he's a good fighter' Morpheus answered. 'Here we are. This is your room. I'm with Niobe on this level too. If you need something, just ask.' And with that he turned around.

'Wait.'

Morpheus faced her.

'I need to tell you… Those disks have information about the life of two plugged-in people… We have to get them out' she informed, not too sure of herself.

Morpheus looked surprised at her 'Why do we have to go inside the Matrix?'

'There is only one person that can decrypt those files entirely… it's a program… his name is Kript. He's the best' she said.

'May I ask why you're telling me this?'

'I told you I don't believe in any of this fate crap. I just don't tell you more because I'm sure you're not ready. It's difficult, but you have to trust me…' she assured.

'I do. See you later' he went away.

That evening, the chamber which was known as the "crews' room" was full.

While the captains were talking, men fighting and seconds-in-command drinking, the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar got in.

'Morpheus… you're here at last' a woman greeted.

'It's good to be here, Orion.'

'Hey, Ghost ol' buddy'

'A newbie, Niobe?'

'Ariel, this is Eternity.'

After a few more compliments and introductions, Eternity sat down alone with a drink in her hand.

Kid had just lost the iron arm against Niobe for the tenth time and Roland was getting bored, so he got up and announced 'Hey, everybody what about a real fight, uh? We haven't seen someone in the arena for a long time… Ghost, this time there's no possible escape…'

Ghost shook his head, while voices around them were rising.

'What happened?' Eternity murmured to Link.

'After his sister died, he just fought for need inside the matrix.'

Link said that to avoid his own pain. What he didn't know was that Eternity knew exactly who he was referring to. Trinity she thought, while getting up.

'Ghost…' she headed to him. 'I'll fight you.'

'Uhhh, the newbie has some guts and what a nice as…' a guy named Crush said.

'Say that and your mouth will never say anything again' she menaced, at the same time as glaring at him. He shut up.

Eternity looked at Ghost and advised 'I won't let you win'.

'That, dear newbie, is typical from the members of my sex into the member of your sex to join into playing' he retorted.

Eternity looked slightly surprised and said 'Oh yes. You've done it. You'll eat those words and half the rocks of that garden'.

There was peace for a couple of seconds. Eternity and Ghost were gazing at each other. How is this possible he silently asked himself… Alright, let's see how much she knows…

'C'mon Eternity, make me' he accept the challenge.

Eternity nodded and went with him to the processing unit.

Everyone was excited and talking.

'Morpheus, where did you find her?'

'Is she nuts?'

'I'll bet on Ghost'

'If I were you, I would think twice before doing anything,' Sparks advised.

The Zen Garden materialized around Ghost and Eternity.

'Looks like you're lucky. There are lots of rocks here' Eternity commented, assuming an attack position.

Ghost nodded and the battle began. Eternity attacked with a couple of punches easily defended by Ghost. He took the opportunity and kicked her hard on the ribs. She pulled back a little, regaining her position. He continued his offensive and tried to punch her quickly on the nose. But she was faster, avoiding it and sending him several meters back with only one kick.

'Wow… ah Link… do you think that there is any possibility for me to take back my bet on Ghost?' Kid asked, looking with disbelief at the screen in front of him.

'Sorry Kid, but a bet's a bet. And I'm goin' to win a lot betting on Eternity' he grinned.

Ghost was trying to get up, when Eternity came through the air, kicking him with her special kick (or Trinity's?). Ghost was thrown against the wall. She came to him and instead of attacking him, she offered her hand to help him getting up.

'Can you continue?' she asked.

'Continue? Jeez, I haven't been beaten like that in years' he answered, accepting her help to get up.

'Sorry. I guess that I've a lot of pent-up frustration' she apologized.

Ghost curiously looked at her 'I'm happy to serve you as your punching bag anytime'.

She slightly smiled 'Appreciate the offer'.

When they got out of the artificial garden, everyone was chatting and Eternity received couples of compliments like 'You're a hell of a fighter, yah know?' or 'Well, I won't be stupid enough to fight you'. Link and Sparks started kidding with her and Niobe called Ghost so they could have a private conversation.

'Ok, now tell me, what the hell happened there?' she asked.

'She is really good, Captain. I've never been beaten like that' he replied.

'You know what I'm talking about… So I'll ask again: what happened there?'

Ghost took a deep breath 'She knows things that nobody else knows…'

'What kinds of things?' she inquired.

'She tells me things that Trinity used to tell me…' he murmured 'And I'm sure it's not a coincidence'.

Niobe stayed quiet for some minutes… 'This girl is too damn much like her…'

'Indeed she is' Ghost confirmed, taking a look at Eternity in the exact same moment that…

'I bet that I can take you!' the guy named Crush shouted.

'No you can't. At least while you're drunk' Roland noticed.

'Yes I can. C'mon here, sweetheart… you've got a nice ass.'

Eternity took a look at him and obeyed. She went to him and when she was one step away from him, she put her fist on his face with all her strength.

He fell to the ground unconscious.

Everyone stopped and there was a freezing silence. Eternity turned to face Morpheus and said 'If you need me Captain, you know where I will be'. And with that, she got out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Before going to her bedroom, Eternity passed through the Temple. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. 'Now, this feels like home' she thought.

Eternity took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

'_I missed you.'_

'_Yeah, I can tell…'_

'_I was thinking… everybody else is here'_

'_Follow me.'_

She opened her eyes, revealing two sapphire crystals 'Soon - very soon - everyone will be at home'.

Eternity made her way to her room. However, she noticed that someone was chasing her 'Can I help you Captain?'

Kid got out of a dark corner and asked 'How did you do that?'

'I've had people pursuing me since I was very young. I know when I'm being followed' she answered, watching the city from the balcony.

'Yeah, well…a… Crush won't get out of his bed for days…' Kid commented.

'I warned him… if you play with fire, you get burned' she stated.

Suddenly, Eternity became serious and looked at Kid straight in the eyes 'What do you want?'

'I…' Kid looked embarrassed. 'I wanted to know if the rumors are truth…'

'What rumors?' she quietly asked.

'Well… I heard that you have been unplugged for a couple of days…'

'It's true, then.'

Kid looked at her and his jaw dropped 'I mean… and you already can kick Ghost's ass… you should have worked a lot…'

'I've been training all my life.'

The Captain of The One didn't know what that meant, however he decided to ignore it for now 'What about your hair? It looks like you've been unplugged for, at least, four months…'

'As a matter of fact, I am out for a little more than twenty-four hours.'

Kid opened his eyes, with amusement.

'Don't look at me like that. It's nothing, compared to what He did' she whispered firmly, not taking her eyes out of the city lights.

The eighteen year old boy was surprised. He wasn't aware that Eternity already knew about Neo. Kid's big eyes fixed the ground 'Sparks says that you've seen the Oracle. Did She tell you something… about Him?

The newbie closed her eyes and took a deep breath 'You still believe, don't you?'

He looked at her seriously and he determinedly affirmed 'Yes, I do! I have always believed and I won't stop believing it until I have proves against it.'

She slightly smiled 'Yes' she answered.

'Yes, what?' Kid curiously asked.

'She talked to me about Neo.'

There was a long silence between them. The city was calm, since everyone was in the party.

'_I can't sleep'_

'_It's a good sign'_

'_A sign of what?'_

'_That you are still human'_

Eternity turned to Kid and looked deeply at him. For the first time, she realized that War had been a reality. She realized that this kid had grown faster than he was meant to…

'She told me that light was about to return. Don't lose hope.' And with that, she got inside her quarters.

Next morning, Morpheus was packing his things when he felt Niobe's eyes fixed on the back of his skull.

'What is it?' he asked, turning to her.

'She told you something.'

'And Ghost told you something' he retorted.

'You can't hide it from me' she warned.

'Neither can you.'

'Fortunately, some things in this world never change' she remembered.

He smiled 'Those disks have info about two plugged-in people'.

'Who?' she asked, slightly curious.

'She tells me we're not ready.'

For some reason, Niobe wasn't very surprised. 'Why does she want to get in?'

'No human can decode the disks. She told me we need a program to do it' Morpheus informed, saving a shirt inside the bag.

'I hope it doesn't work for the Merovingian' she took a deep breath, sitting on the bed

'I don't know, but I've got a feeling she knows him.' he confessed.

'How come?' Niobe asked for an explanation.

'It's just a feeling' Morpheus admitted.

'And why are you packing in a hurry?' she noticed as he put another pair of pants inside the carrier.

'Because I want to leave as soon as possible.'

'I hope you know it won't be that soon…' she advised.

'Yeah, I know. The Council wants to see her in a few hours…' Morpheus remembered, worried.

'But you didn't want them to have contact with her' she observed.

'Not so soon. It may be dangerous…'

'For whom?' Niobe asked, now, helping Morpheus packing.

'Everyone. Us, them and her' he let her know.

Niobe moved her eyes from her task, and looked at Morpheus 'Why do you think that?'

'We don't know everything about her, yet. So, I don't think that she will tell the Council what they want to know. In addition, they may think that she is some kind of… anomaly…' Morpheus' eyes were unfocused.

'They know it's not possible, and so do we' she affirmed strongly.

Morpheus nodded, resigned.

There was silence for a moment, but she decided to break it 'Did Lock talk to you?'

'No, he hasn't… at least not yet.'

'Last time, you had an excuse. What will he do this once?' she wondered out loud.

'I have no idea' he half laughed.

Niobe chuckled out loud.

Morpheus seemed to be amazed 'What is it?'

'Well, I don't know what will happen, now. But I know that he was really pissed, last time…' she remembered.

The Captain of the Nebuchadnezzar, nodded with pleasure 'Oh, yes, he was'.

A few hours later, Morpheus, Niobe and Eternity were sitting outside the Council Chamber, waiting for the young girl to be called in.

'Are you going inside, too?' she asked.

'Yes, we are' Niobe answered.

Then, Commander Lock passed through them, in the direction of the Council Chamber's door, not looking at the crew of the Nebuchadnezzar.

Morpheus took a look at Niobe and she nodded.

'Jason' she called, going to talk with him.

Dreadbolt looked at her, despicably 'Second-in-command Niobe', evidencing her lower rank.

'We have an audience with the Council' Niobe started.

'Well, SOLDIER, matters that concern the security of this city are more important than…' he looked pass Niobe, at Morpheus and Eternity '… whatever you have to say'. And with that, he got inside the Chamber.

Niobe glared at him and the door closed. She went back, near her Captain and the newbie. 'It may be an emergency' she informed.

'That means that he will be there for a long time. Am I right?' Eternity noticed.

Morpheus exchanged a look with Niobe.

'How long do these meetings of his last? Two hours?' Morpheus asked.

'Usually three' Niobe corrected.

'What do we do, Captain?' Eternity asked.

'I'll have a conversation with the one who's in charge here' he said, walking to talk with a colonel, near the entrance of the room.

There was silence for a moment, then Eternity observed 'It's true, then'.

You used to be with Lock she thought.

'What?' Niobe curiously asked the newbie.

'Nothing' she answered. 'I was just thinking out loud.'

Morpheus came back 'We can go away, since we get back in an hour and a half'.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Niobe asked a little unsure.

'Yes' Morpheus answered.

'OK. Where do you wanna go?' she typed a few keys, on the keyboard.

'I think we will be fine in the dojo' he told her, by his cell phone.

After pressing "Enter", Niobe watched the monitor of the Nebuchadnezzar that showed Eternity and Morpheus standing in a dojo.

'I don't know why, but I've got a feeling that you will get hurt, Morpheus' she thought.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the Construct, Eternity stood dressed in a black kimono and without sunglasses How I hate to show my eyes…

'Eternity' Morpheus called in his white kimono.

She lifted her eyes to him.

He smiled 'Hit me… if you can' changing into a defensive stance.

The young girl nodded, taking her own position.

Morpheus moved first, hitting Eternity with several punches. Though, she didn't even flinch.

The Captain of the Nebuchadnezzar stepped back, raising an eyebrow. She looked as calm as always. He decided to attack her again. So he did.

However, this time, his fists hit nothing but air. Eternity was avoiding every strike, easily, quickly and effectively.

'Are you sure you want me to hit you? Because… honestly, I can' she noticed, while blocking a beat.

He looked shocked and said nothing.

'I take that as a yes' she murmured. Next second, she was kicking him in his chest, hard.

Morpheus fell, over his back in the ground of the Dojo. He was about to comment her strength, but she didn't give him the necessary time to, because she was, literally, over his head. He rolled over his own body and her leg landed where his torso had been a few moments before, opening a hole in the ground of the Dojo.

Morpheus stood up and regained his fighting stance, now breathing deeply.

Eternity ran to him. Morpheus' eyes shot open in astonishment, when she passed through him going directly at the wall behind him. He didn't have time to think and when he put his eyes on Eternity again, she was running on the wall, back flipping and kicking him on his stomach. He fell again, but this time, Eternity stopped the asskicking she was giving him. As consequence of that, Morpheus didn't get up and just stood there, breathing hard.

Eternity lifted and eyebrow and asked, with a playful smile on her lips

'You think that's air what you're breathing now?'

Morpheus glanced a I-have-heard-this-before look at Eternity when he heard Niobe's voice 'We'd better get going'.

'Captain Morpheus of the Nebuchadnezzar' Councilor Hamann called.

Morpheus nodded, greeting the councilor.

The Council Chamber was empty. All Councilors were sitting in their chairs, Commander Lock stood sitting at a desk, surrounded by his papers and on the other desk were Morpheus and Eternity, while Niobe was in a spectator seat.

'And you must be Eternity' Councilor Dillard noticed.

'Yes, ma'am' she answered, standing up.

'Welcome to Zion, child' she greeted.

'Thank you, Councilor' Eternity nodded.

'Eternity, we need to ask you some questions' Councilor Hamann informed.

Eternity looked intently at the table full of Councilors.

'Eternity, we know that you have been raised by the Oracle herself. Is this true?' a white man asked.

'Yes it is' she confirmed.

'And why is that, Eternity?'

The newbie looked curiously at the Councilor. She had been waiting for this question for a long time. The corner of her lips showed what appeared to be a smirk. 'She took care of me, because she knew I was different from others'.

'How different? Special, maybe?' Councilor Hamann questioned.

'No, not special. I am as human as you are, Councilor.'

Morpheus flinched a little. He was expecting that. However, the Council wasn't waiting for the young girl to speak in riddles.

'I think I did not make myself clear. How different are you?'

Eternity became serious again 'I was born without a family. And The Oracle took me. You certainly know that she took care of many potentials'.

'So… you are a potencial?' Councilor Dillard concluded.

Morpheus became agitated, although his protests were shut by the girl's determination.

'You know as well as I do Councilor, that it is not possible. I may be gifted, however you cannot compare my talents to The One's' Eternity clarified firmly.

There were numerous whispers around the room. Commander Lock seemed furious with all that talking, but Niobe was proud of the young girl.

Seconds later, the whole room was silent again and another Councilor asked Eternity 'Why did The Oracle want you free? Obviously, you helped to protect her, although she sent you out. Why?'

'She told me that I am "meant to do great things". With all due respect, Councilor, I am not going to tell you what I am meant to do, since that would compromise my mission. All I ask for, is comprehension.'

Councilor Hamann nodded 'Are your powers related to this mission?'

'Powers?' Eternity asked.

'We have heard that your fighting skills are incredible' a woman noted.

'Then yes. My gifts are related to my mission.'

'We have been discussing about your mind. But, what about your body? You stand, though you were only released thirty hours ago. Your hair is as long as the hair of someone that was freed months ago. Your muscles didn't atrophy. What does this mean?'

'Can't tell you either' Eternity answered. 'I'm sorry. You'll understand very soon.'

Councilor Hamann smiled 'This meeting is over. I believe you have something much more important to do'.

Everyone stood up and the captain, the second-in-command and the newbie of the Nebuchadnezzar got out of the Council Chamber.

'You did well' Morpheus reassured the girl.

'Thank you' Eternity nodded.

'Morpheus' someone called from behind them.

They turned around and saw Commander Lock coming to meet them. He stopped a few centimeters away from the Captain.

'Let me advise you, Morpheus. You screw up again and you will be in serious trouble. I'll make sure you will. And this time, you don't have a Messiah to protect you.'

'I didn't realize I had screwed up before, Commander' Morpheus said with false curiosity.

'Let's make clear that I don't like this whole situation' Lock stated.

'Me neither, Commander' Eternity suddenly spoke. She stood there, next to Morpheus, with a confidence that no one had seen before in her.

'So this is it, isn't it, Morpheus? You let your newbie talk for you? Well, I won't take this kind of boldness' he shot a glare at Eternity.

'Why shouldn't you… Commander? Because you are my superior? Only in rank, since I doubt that your mind is superior to mine. With all due respect, we have got work to do' and with that, Eternity, Morpheus and Niobe left Lock behind them.

Three hours later, the Neb was in the broadcasting level and the crew was ready to get in.

'Everything is in place' Ghost informed.

'Not everything' Niobe informed.

'What?' Link asked.

'Where is this program' Morpheus questioned Eternity.

'And how dangerous is he?' Niobe added.

'We'll go to his shop' she answered the first question 'He works alone… And fortunately he owes me a favor'.

'Those are good news… for a change' Sparks muttered.

Morpheus nodded 'Load us up'.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Morpheus got out his phone and called Link 'We have some bad news… he's not here'.

Niobe and Eternity were at the door of a computer shop named 'Matux' and Morpheus was inside the car. Ghost was on the wheel.

'Do you have any idea of where he may be?' Niobe asked.

Eternity gazed at the ground for a couple of minutes. 'Hell' she murmured.

'Yeah, I agree with you' Niobe said.

Eternity looked at Niobe 'Hell'.

'What do you mean?' Morpheus asked from inside the car.

'I should have known…' Eternity gasped. 'Last time I was with Kript he told me that he would see me in hell. He knew…'

'Hell!' Morpheus tried to confirm.

Eternity nodded and ordered Niobe 'Get in'.

When the car started moving, Niobe said in disbelief 'You've gotta be kidding'.

'I ain't' she answered 'I'll go in alone. Whatever happens, you wait for me outside'.

They arrived.

'Give me the disks' Eternity asked.

Morpheus gave her them 'Be safe'.

She nodded and got out of the car.

'What do we do now?' Ghost asked.

'We wait' Morpheus answered.

Two fighters were guarding the entrance of the Hell Night Club.

Eternity stopped in front of them. One looked at her from feet to head.

'May I go in?' she asked.

'Are you armed?' the other guy asked.

She opened her jacket revealing no guns.

They got out of her way, letting her reach the elevator.

When it reached the upper floor, the checking girl was waiting with the guy that guarded the weapons.

'I'm clear' she said.

The guy looked at her and nodded, letting her pass.

The doors of the Hell Night Club opened and Eternity got in. The music was loud and everything was normal for a rave party. She opened her way to the bar. There he was. Black and bald, Kript was drinking something.

'You shouldn't be here' he whispered, while she sat down next to her.

'I went to the shop.'

'I know…now let me check those, before something goes wrong' he let go his drink.

Eternity took the disks out of her coat. He looked at them casually, then took a pencil and a paper off his pocket and started writing.

After some minutes, Kript's strong hand dropped the pencil 'There you go'. He handled Eternity the disks and the paper. She read it and nodded.

'May I ask you something?' she said, while saving the precious pieces of info inside her coat.

Kript's dark eyes turned to her.

'Why did you make me come here?' she wasn't waiting for an answer.

'Look at my purpose' he said. 'I decrypt information, so it's easier for people to read it…But I also crypt information, which is exactly the opposite…'

'So… you can't make it easier without doing it harder… is that it?'

He nodded.

'Why is that?' she firmly asked.

'I'm programmed that way… that's why I'm an exile… you know… there's another that can do one thing without doing the other…'

'Well… this wasn't very hard…'

'Do you really think that?' a female voice said.

The music stopped, guns were pointed at Eternity and at the VIP table was…

'I'm sorry' Kript whispered. 'She has my termination code.'

Eternity ignored and kept looking at Her.

'I want you to have a little conversation with me' She said.

Eternity nodded and reached the stairs.

On top of them, was a gorgeous woman in a black dress, sitting at the table.

'So… Eternity… we meet again.'

Eternity merely kept looking at her.

'What do you want?' the newbie of the Neb asked after a few minutes of cold silence.

'Well, I suppose that you are smart enough to understand that I'm more than interested in those' she pointed at Eternity's pocket.

'Really?'

'My husband's job is to obtain information about everyone and everything. Though, after two years of research, we found nothing about you. You kept running…'

'So, this is just Persephone doing a lil' job in favor of the Merovingian?'

Persephone's face became serious 'My husband is the most powerful program inside the Matrix, because he is information source. But if I have more information than he does, I will own more power'.

'What makes you think that knowing about me will make you more powerful?'

'You have something there, deep inside you, burning like a flame' Persephone whispered, while standing up and approaching Eternity. 'I can smell the secret inside you. I wish to know what it is…'

'Stop right there' Eternity interrupted. 'You touch me and your hand will never touch anything again.'

'If you move, you're dead… and you know it.'

'I'm not afraid to die' Eternity retorted.

Persephone looked at her curiously and laughed softly 'You know what happened to the last person who told me that? No? Well… twelve hours later, she died'.

Eternity's face hardened. 'You whish' she thought.

'So, will you give me what I want voluntarily?'

Outside, in the car, Ghost's phone rang 'Yes'.

'Well, you may have to interfere' Sparks said.

'What's happening?'

'Apparently, Persephone's in charge tonight'

'Does she have Eternity?'

'They seem to be talkin….SHIT'

Morpheus heard Sparks and took the phone 'What?'

'One minute, she was being threatened and now she is pointing a gun at Persephone's throat!'

'Is Eternity ok?'

'Ok shit, you should have seen that!'

'Does she need our help?'

'Hell no.'

'You wanna deal? What about this: you let me out or we're going to die, right here, and right now.'

'Who are you?' Persephone asked frightened.

'You don't wanna know' Eternity said, pushing the gun further into Persephone's throat.

'Go' she said.

After that, Eternity pulled her gun off the other's throat and muttered, their noses almost touching 'If it depends on me, your husband won't survive this time'. When Eternity turned to go away, some strings of her long hair, entwined in a ponytail, touched Persephone's cheek. She froze, so did Eternity, who turned and looked at Persephone.

'Talk' Eternity demanded.

'You are supposed to do great things and to free… important people. People that mean much to you…'

A few seconds passed and Eternity firmly said 'If you want to live longer than your husband, shut your mouth'.

Minutes later, the door of the car opened and Eternity got in.

'So…?' Niobe waited, when Ghost put the car working.

'Got it' she handed Morpheus the disks and the little piece of paper.

'We'll watch them for how long?' Ghost asked.

Morpheus was about to answer that, when Eternity cut him 'We've got until tomorrow midnight'.

'What?' Niobe and Morpheus asked at the same time.

'They must be freed tomorrow midnight.'

'WHAT?' Link and Sparks asked at the same time.

'We'll set them free tomorrow, so if you don't mind, go have some rest, cause you'll have a lot of work' Niobe explained them.

Link opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He opened it again and just found the words 'Yes ma'am'. He turned and left the jack-in area with Sparks, who preferred to stay shut.

'You'd better go too. I'll be watching them' Eternity said, sitting in the operator chair.

'You sure?' Ghost asked.

'Yeah.'

Eternity stood all night in the operating chair watching them. And for the first time in all those years, she smiled.

Everything is going to be fine. I'll set them free

There she was. The Red Queen was back and working.

Eternity raised an eyebrow IRS D-Base!

'I think you've been looking for the truth for too long' she muttered, while tipping a few series of codes. I'm ready. Now the question is: Are you? she thought, while hacking the Red Queen's computer.

_Ace of spades»Hello Red Queen._

_The Matrix has you…_

_Red Queen»What is the Matrix?_

_Ace of spades»The answer is looking for you…_

_And it will find you, if you want it to…_

_Red Queen»I do._

_Ace of spades»Then go to Club Dragula tomorrow night._

_Red Queen»Hours_

_Ace of spades»Eleven thirty_

_Red Queen»I'll be there._

_«End of transmition»_

_«Sistem error»_

'One taken care of and another to go' Eternity whispered. She continued tipping. 'There you are' she murmured.

Great, you aren't online she thought, while looking for another option.

Eternity took a deep breath and thought I guess I'll have to wait.

A couple of hours later, she was still there, waiting for the man to connect. However, he was still working at Megacortex and he wasn't online.

Suddenly, Eternity lost her patience and started looking for Megacortex's number. She found it, dialed it and waited.

A female voice answered 'This is Metacortex software company, you are talking to Mary Tichy, how can I help you?'

'I wanna talk to ' Eternity quietly said.

'Wait a second. I'll redirect the call' Mary Tichy said.

Eternity watched her monitor, while took a phone and answered 'Yes'.

'Hello, ' she deeply and quietly said. 'It has you'.

'What?'

'The Matrix'

There was silence for a moment. And then, the young man cleared his throat 'Who are you?'

'You will know, if are below Adam's Street bridge, at eleven thirty' she said tentatively.

'I will be there' he finally said.

'Good' she cut the dial.

She lay back in the chair. Whoa! I actually talked to him. She smiled again.

'Everything will be alright by midnight' she muttered.

Early in the morning, when Niobe came to check Eternity, she was surprised, because the monitor had all of her attention.

'Any news?' Niobe asked.

'We've got a meeting with them both tonight.'

'We?' Niobe didn't like the sound of that.

'Me, you, Ghost and Morpheus.' Eternity clarified.

'Does he know about this?' Niobe asked, since Morpheus hadn't told her a thing about this.

'Yes.'

'Why don't you come and eat?' The second-in-command was worried about the girl.

'I'm not hungry.'


End file.
